Report 1212
Report #1212 Skillset: Harmonics Skill: Malefactgem Org: Institute Status: Completed May 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 1. Problem: The standard kill method for Researchers previously involved setting up aeonfield with shatterplex, then applying anorexia with shatterplex detonating around the aeonfield tic, such that curing would be slowed enough to prevent the healing of timewarp before a quake can be performed. This was based on anorexia blocking the healing of aeon. Instead, aeon is now cured via steam (smoking), making the necessary blocking affliction asthma. Asthma can be delivered via beast poison, allowing for a shot at the blocking affliction without using the Researcher's own bal/eq, but has a chance to be shrugged. Having more reliability in the standard kill method would be desirable, and if asthma ends up with its cure blocked by anorexia in kind, that might add an undesirable layer of stopping power. Additionally, as impatience is slated for removal, this will need to be replaced within maelfactgem's list of options as well. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace malefactgem's anorexia option with asthma. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace malefactgem's impatience with slickness. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace malefactgem's impatience with disloyalty. Player Comments: ---on 4/28 @ 17:25 writes: Okay. ---on 4/29 @ 11:22 writes: Sure, Sol 1. ---on 4/29 @ 15:36 writes: Reasonable suggestion. Supported. ---on 4/29 @ 19:10 writes: Supported. ---on 5/1 @ 03:09 writes: I want to mention for the administrators that up until this point, this report only covered anorexia being replaced with asthma. Since I now know impatience is slated for deletion, and impatience is also a malefactgem affliction, I will be expanding this report to cover that as well. The prior comments are related to only anorexia -> asthma. ---on 5/1 @ 06:22 writes: New solutions for impatience included after gathering input. For any who might wish to make other suggestions based off of the limited flavour, here is the attack message, "Vivet smashes a chunk of dark rock at her feet and red and black smoke roils about her. Tendrils of red and black smoke wrap around you, covering your skin in a sticky film." ---on 5/1 @ 22:20 writes: Considering the new solutions, I support 1+3. If we're considering slickness (sol 2) as a way to perpetuate the aeon lock -- right now asthma is cured by melancholic, but when all is said and done, it'll be cured by purity dust, making slickness useless in that regard. At the same time. You'd want asthma and anorexia for your end-result aeon lock, but I think that might be too powerful to hand to malefactgem. Disloyalty, on the other hand, isn't very common in Lusternia reliably (read: not hadrudin spitting). I think it would be a thematic and strategic addition, especially versus the Institute's diametrically opposed guardian guild. ---on 5/1 @ 22:26 writes: I support both solutions ---on 5/2 @ 02:18 writes: No to solution 2. Solution 1 only. We can revisit impatience after we figure out what will block lucidity affs in the future. ---on 5/4 @ 05:11 writes: Support solution 1. Solution 3 seems fine at this time as well. I don't think solution 2 is a good idea, though, since it would change impatience (a one time block of focus) into a full cure-blocking aff (slickness). ---on 5/4 @ 05:42 writes: I'm not sure that you really want to give up anorexia, considering that timewarp is still an herb-based cure (and focus mind is being projected to go away) and asthma can already be delivered by poison as stated. Just something to consider, but maybe timewarp will need to be changed too anyway. I don't support solution 2 for reasons already stated, but solutions 1 and 3 are okay, assuming that you indeed want to trade anorexia for asthma. ---on 5/10 @ 16:29 writes: Support solutions 1 and 3. No to solution 2. ---on 5/27 @ 15:01 writes: Solution 1 only. I don't understand the need for masked disloyalty with all of their aeon potential. Seems like a backdoor buff which I don't support. ---on 5/27 @ 15:02 writes: For the record, Maligorn's comment does demonstrate how this is a backdoor buff. Not okay, especially for guild as powerful and mostly unaffected by the overhaul as the institute.